


The Shintō Shrine

by p_u_m_p_k_i_n



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_u_m_p_k_i_n/pseuds/p_u_m_p_k_i_n
Summary: You are in an abandoned shintō shrine deep in the forest, waiting for Sasuke Uchiha to meet you there.





	The Shintō Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, this is my first fic in English, it is a translation from my german one-shot and I admit I used a translation software as I'm not used to write in English. I corrected all the translation mistakes I could find but surely I missed some. I would love to share my stories with more people and I'm wondering if the translation software might be an option for me.
> 
> I apologize in advance for all errors that can be found, yet I hope my story is still enjoyable to read :)
> 
> Image is drawn by me.

The late afternoon sun shimmers pink and golden on the shintō shrine and dips the dark roof tiles of the buildings into a warm orange. A light breeze gently blows through your hair like the fingers of a lover. You even think, the wind purrs a few sweet words into your ear. You briefly close your eyes, enjoy the silence that is only interrupted by the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the trees. Nobody is here but you. The shrine was abandoned years ago by the monks and without an administrator you can see the grass growing wild around you. A few broken roof tiles lie on the floorboards of a terrace leading to a small room where you have been waiting for the last two hours.

He told you to wait for him in one of the rooms inside the shrine and not outside, but you were tired of sitting half leaning against a wooden wall in the dark. The Shintō shrine is so far away from every town and village, well hidden between cedar and cypress trees, that you feel safe here.

You run under a red gate passing two statues, both of which represent a fox. Stairs lead down through the forest into the valley. You came here this morning through this path and you would return tomorrow to Konohagakure, which is three days away.

As you look at the moss-covered stone steps, you notice a change in the chirping of the birds. No longer do they sing, but they seem frightened. You hear their warning cries. A smile is painted on your face. He is here.

Again you enter the shrine and look around for him. He is not on the roofs and the yard is also empty. Perhaps he has retreated into one of the many empty rooms, you think. You know, his journey to this place was long and you suspect he got into a fight. You search for him in several musty smelling rooms. Apart from a gigantic anthill, a family of mice, countless woodlice, lizards and spiders, you don't discover anyone. Wrinkles draw your forehead.

Could it be that an animal frightened the birds? You circle around a large, elongated building and run along the back wall, close to the forest. Some branches hang so low that they graze your arm. You duck here and there under them or push them aside.

Behind you you hear leaves rustling. Your hand wanders to your bag with the kunais. Slowly you pull one out, then you swirl around, ready to throw it. A sigh glides over your lips, the kunai wanders back into your pocket.

"Sasuke", you breathe.

Sasuke nods to you, his body leaning against a holy tree of the shrine.

Your shoulders relax. You step in front of him, look at him for injuries, but he seems to be unharmed.

Sasuke bends forward and stares at you with his black eyes. "Are you all right?' you hear him whisper. His eyes hold yours captive for another moment, then they wander down to the tip of your nose and to your mouth, where they linger. His hand wanders under your chin and lifts it. Again he scrutinizes you very closely. His face seems worried for a moment, then he leans forward until his forehead presses against yours. "You smell good," he means with a narrow smile, which you return with one of your own.

You put your hand on his arm.

"I don't have much time," he says with anger in his voice. "I came across something I have to tell the Hokage. I won't be able to spend the night with you, but I'll have a few hours for you." Sasuke overcomes the last few inches and lowers his lips to yours. He pulls you closer to his warm body and puts his arm around you as he deepens his kiss.

You feel a pleasant shiver running down your back, a tender tingling sensation that immerses you in warmth, almost as if you found calmness in a hot spring. You close your eyes and return his kiss.

After a while he releases you, only to leave two feather-light kisses on the corners of your mouth, before sliding down your neck where he sucks on your skin and buries his face deep in your jugulum.

With every gentle or strong touch of his lips your skin becomes more sensitive and soon you sigh longingly.

Sasuke's breath suddenly blows against your ear. "Let's go," he whispers to you. He lets go of you and walks away. You follow him into one of the larger rooms of the Shintō shrine. For a moment you watch as the last rays of sunlight throw dancing dots through a hole in the roof onto the wooden floor.

Sasuke opens his cape and spreads it on the floor. He puts his sword next to it and takes off his sleeveless grey blazer.

"Come," he says and stretches out his hand towards you.

You grab it.


End file.
